


Say Something

by jstadrtyhdlm



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstadrtyhdlm/pseuds/jstadrtyhdlm
Summary: Alex doesn't even know what he did wrong. Jack just won't speak.





	

**_Alex POV:_ **

Jack refused to speak. He just would not do it.

I wanted to ask what was wrong or if I'd done something but I was sure I hadn't. I was the picture perfect boyfriend, if I do say so myself. I'd never cheated on him or done anything to make him upset at me. I never had and I never would.

I'd asked him time and time again why he didn't talk. I asked him to write his answers down but he turned me away. He wouldn't talk to anyone else either but I felt like I was the only one who noticed or cared.

He rarely left the house these days, maybe he had to get more food or clothes, but otherwise he stayed in our room. At night he used to get right up next to me and drape a limb over my body. Now he turned his back to me and moved as far away as he could.

He used to play guitar all the time after we decided to stop the band and have our own lives. He stopped.

I was more than worried about him. He wasn't like that a month before. I wasn't home often because I had to work. I thought that maybe that was what was making him depressed like this but on the weekends I had off he was still as distant as ever.

I wanted to keep working because my job was important to me, but Jack, the love of my life, was even more important. I decided a month and a half into Jack's slump I had to do something about it.

I went to my work place, the record store near our house, and told my manager I needed a week off for personal time. After a few minutes of halfhearted debate with him, I won and got the time off. I wouldn't be paid for the time, but that was to be expected.

I rushed home to Jack later when I got off. I couldn't wait to tell him I'd be home with him for a week. I couldn't find him in around the house so I assumed he was in our room, per usual. I stopped myself before I entered the bedroom to make sure I looked presentable in the hallway mirror.

Although Jack and I were married and he didn't care that I looked tired from work, I still liked to make sure he thought I was attractive. Jack used to tell me all the time how I looked flawless and how he was so happy to have me after all this time. He used to...

I put on a smile that after a moment, became more natural as I fixed my hair. After I'd dyed it while we were in the band, the fluffy texture kind of went away but it'd been coming back slowly but surely.

I was back to brown, and Jack had dye his hair back to it's natural color months ago too. It was something we'd done together to help getting back to the actual world seem more natural. It really didn't help.

I put my hand on the doorknob and took in some air before opening it to see my husband curled up on the bed in a mass of blankets. He looked to beaten down by the world and I just wanted to make it better for him.

"Jack, babe, I'm home," I said, trying my best to sound cheery.

He looked my way and the corners of his mouth twitched but it was nowhere near a smile. Merely an acknowledgement of my existence.

This was the point where I would kiss his cheek and go back downstairs to do whatever until it was time for bed, but not today. No, today was different.

"So guess what," I offered and in return got silence, so I went on anyways, "I, um, took some time off work so we can spend some time together. I've missed you so much and I just, I thought it'd be good for us to have some time..."

My words faded out as I ran out of things to say. Jack just stared at me. He didn't have anything to say either.

I didn't know what to do. What if he never talk to me again? What if he didn't want to spend time with me? What if I'm a huge idiot and he just wants me to leave?

I leaned back against some pillows next to my very small-looking husband, "But, I guess, I can just go if you, um, want me to."

He looked at me for a moment, still silent. I didn't take that as a good sign so I started to remove myself from the bed. I felt like such a failure as I held back tears. He didn't want me. Maybe he never did.

Then I felt a warm hand wrap around my cold one. Jack still didn't say anything, but he pulled me close to him, and that was all I needed. I climbed back into bed and pulled him into me.

He nuzzled his head into my chest and it felt so natural and right. I'd missed him more than I let myself realize. We layed there for the rest of the night, not a word was spoken as my shirt was dampened by his tears.

-

The next morning I woke up first. Jack was still rested against me. He looked almost peaceful. I suppose the things that bother him during the day can't haunt him while he's asleep. I was glad he had that.

He's stopped putting his hair up in it's usual style when he'd started acting this way. He just stopped caring. His hair now laid flat against his forehead. I liked it both ways. I remember days when we'd wake up and he'd smile at me and brush his hair out of his eyes. It was one of my favorite things in the world.

I wanted to badly for that to happen this morning, but I was just grateful to wake up with him in my arms. Eventually he did start to stir. I half expected him to retreat to his half of the bed.

He loosened his grip on me but didn't move away. I was happy to be wrong in that moment. I ran my fingers through his hair where the blonde streak used to be.

"You know," I mumbled dreamily, "Sometimes I miss that streak on yours."

A small, knowing smile played around his lips but he still didn't speak. That didn't bother me. He was showing progress and that's all that mattered. I needed that smile.

I placed a small kiss on his forehead, "Should I make breakfast?"

He shrugged.

"What've you been eating while I've been out?"

Another shrug.

"Jesus, Jack. You probably haven't eaten anything but cereal and waffles for weeks," I chuckled, knowing it was true, "I'm making breakfast. _Real_ breakfast."

He nodded.

"Come on let's go downstairs," I stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him up out of bed after me. I held his hand as we went to the kitchen, partly because it felt good and partly because I was scared he was going to disappear back into the room as soon as I turned my back or lost contact with him.

"So I'm thinking eggs and french toast," I said, pulling out the things I'd need from the fridge. He looked at me expectantly. "What?"

He cocked his head and kept looking from me to the fridge and back.

"Mmm," I hummed, "I know what you want." I pulled out the package of bacon.

He nodded and grinned, which made me smile too. Why hadn't I just done this sooner?

The food was prepared in silence. I didn't speak because I knew Jack wouldn't either so I didn't want to push it. I made an unnecessary amount of food, but I knew Jack hadn't been eating much so I wanted to get some food in him.

He watched as I cooked, occasionally handing me something I needed. I placed the plate of breakfast in front of him and he opened his mouth like he was going to say something but nothing came out.

"It's okay, baby," I comforted with a smile, "You don't have to say anything."

He gave me a grateful look and started digging into the meal I'd made. We ate until we were full then went back up to our room and I put a movie on for us to watch.

I wasn't very focused on the movie because every few minutes I could feel Jack staring at me, whenever I'd look, he'd look away.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged and smiled.

I smiled too but sighed, "I wish you'd talk to me."

He looked down at his hands as they played with the dark bed spread. I placed my hand over his, "It's okay. I understand."

He looked up again, this time with a little glimmer in his eyes. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It was the first real kiss we'd shared in over a month and it felt really fucking good.

Then when our lips parted, it came out raspy and hoarse, but I heard an, "I love you so much, Alex."

I pressed my mouth to his again, "I love you too, Jack."

He leaned in to kiss me again but this time climbed on my lap so he was straddling me. He deepened the kiss and it got more intense. Eventually he started rocking his hips into mine, which made me a goner and sealed our fate for the afternoon.

No more words were spoken... none had to be. We were together again, that was all that mattered.

-

He started talking more and more. It took a while but he seemed to be getting back to his usual self. I couldn't have been more happy. I was getting my Jack back.

The only thing that still worried me was he refused to tell me why or how he got that way. Whenever I brought it up he would go all quiet again and I'd have to work him back out of it.

Other than that he was becoming himself again. He'd laugh and smile and make sexual jokes and be cute. Getting that time off was the best decision I'd ever made, aside from actually being with Jack.

It made me happy to see him happy again and it made me happy to spend time with him again. I felt like I was falling in love with him all over again even though I never fell out.

When it was nearing the end of the time I had off Jack started to kind of distance himself again. He talked less and wouldn't look at me straight in the eyes. I knew I couldn't let him go back into that depression again. Eventually it would kill him, if not physically then mentally.

I had to bring it up again. I couldn't just let it go. I had to make it better for him. No matter what it took.

The last night when we were laying in bed I knew it was my chance to bring it up. It was then or never.

"Jack..?"

"Hm?" he hummed in response.

"I just need to like seriously talk to you for a moment and I don't want you to freak out," I said cautiously. 

"W-What..? You're not divorcing me are you?"

"No! Of course not! It's just... I need to know what's making you this upset, babe. Is it my work schedule? Because I can work less."

He looked at me for a moment, "No... Well, not really. I don't like all the working but that's not the reason. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Please tell me. If you do maybe I can make it better."

"It's not something you can fix, Lex. It's over."

"What? What's over?"

"I don't know... I just miss it."

"Miss what?" I questioned.

He smiled slightly, "Being in the band, touring, doing shows, being on the tour bus with you, playing music everyday."

"The band?" I asked as it clicked. That made so much sense. He'd stopped playing guitar and that was the only thing he really loved to do.

He nodded, "Yeah. Those were the days. I even miss sneaking around with you a little."

A smiled formed around my lips as I remembered all the times Jack and I snuck around together on tour, "I miss that too."

"It's just over and it's hitting me that it's over. We'll never go on tour again or make another All Time Low album..." Jack looked at me sadly, "It's just, the band is all we've ever known. It's hard to imagine me and you without it. Sure, Rian and Cass are married now and Zack has his girlfriend and I have you but that band is who we are and I'm lost without it."

I was speechless. All of this made so much sense. That boy loved his music and my wishes for a normal life took that from him.

"Oh, Jack," I whispered, throwing myself at him and clinging to him for dear life, "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I've thrown you into this mediocre life when we had a great amazing one and I haven't even been here for you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Love."

"I'll forgive you for anything, Alex, but this isn't just your fault. It's mine too," Jack confessed, "I should've said something or told you how I felt sooner."

"We can't just let it end like this. We, we have to get Rian and Zack back and we have to get back together and be All Time Low again," I blurted hysterically.

"We can't do that... Can we?" Jack wondered aloud.

"I'll bet you we can. We just have to get the guys. Come on, Jack. Let's do it. Do you want to?"

"Of course I do." He paused for just a moment, "It's just... Do _they_ want to?"

-

"Hey Rian, it's me... Alex. I was just wondering if you'd want to get together with me and Jack and Zack sometime soon. Jack and I want to tell, or really, ask you something. So yeah, give me a call back and we'll set something up," I said to Rian's answering machine, "Talk to you later, dude. Peace."

I clicked the end button and watched as Jack finished up his conversation with Zack, who'd actually bothered to pick up.

We hadn't seen our two best friends in a few months since we ended the band. There wasn't a particular reason why, we just never found the time. Being apart from them was pretty hard, but I guess I managed by keeping myself distracted with work or other things.

"Yeah that'd be great, see you then!" Jack said enthusiastically, "Ok, yeah. Bye man."

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"He wants to meet up tomorrow night for dinner. Do you think Rian could?"

I shrugged, "He didn't pick up."

"What?"

"I said he didn't pick up," I repeated a little bit louder.

He chuckled, "No... you know what I meant you prick."

I grinned a little, "Yeah, yeah. But really I don't know. He might be busy with Cass or something."

"Should I call him? What if he answers me and not you?"

"I don't know, Jack. Then he's a little shit head. I left a message. I'm sure he'll call back later."

"Alright, but if he doesn't I'm calling."

"Have at it, babe," I said sweetly.

Rian did call me back an hour or so later, he said he was out shopping with Cassadee when I called. I told him about the dinner with all of us the next night and he agreed happily, saying we hadn't seen each other on forever. The only condition was he wanted to bring Cass, the newlyweds hadn't been apart since they got married a month and a half ago.

We caught up for a moment but eventually he had to go. It was alright because Jack had gotten impatient with me and started poking me all over while I was trying to talk. I hung up with Rian and gave my full attention to my husband. The cutest and most annoying man in the world, aka the love of my life.

-

The next night Jack and I got ready together. He was back to doing his hair and making sure he looked good, as always. We were back to fighting about the hairspray again. I really didn't mind though because usually it ended in a make out session on the bathroom counter, which was always nice.

When we finally did deem ourselves the cutest couple ever we left to meet up with the guys, barely making it on time because Jack was bugging me about driving and we both knew that would never happen. He still pouted, it was cute. I turned on the radio and brought him right out of it.

We all met up outside the restaurant Jack had picked. We all caught up a little and shared bro hugs for a bit while we waited to be seated, which didn't take long.

Back when Jack and I were younger, and had to hide that we were together, we would purposely sit next to one another to tease the other under the table. I don't know if it was that old habits die hard or just that we like to be close, but we still did it. Sometimes I think it was just because he wanted to hold my hand without reaching across the table.

Rian sat in front of me and Zack in front of Jack. Cassadee was at the end of the table next to Rian. It was just like the old days when we went out together all the time. It felt good.

"So, what was this thing you wanted to tell slash ask us?" Zack questioned.

Jack grinned from ear to ear, "Well..."

"Oh God," Rian said, "Jack's pregnant."

I busted out laughing but Jack crossed his arms, "No! I'm not-! Shut up Rian! Jeez, you haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Nope," Rian smiled, "Now what is it?"

"Well," I began, "We've just been missing you guys and the band and the life we used to have a lot. And we were thinking it would be really cool if we could get the band back together. If not permanently then for a reunion tour."

The guys were silent and Cassadee awkwardly shifted in her seat.

Zack was the first to speak up, "What happened to moving on and doing different thing with our lives? New experiences? It was your idea to stop the band Alex."

I looked down at the table, "I-I know... but I think I made a mistake. We had this amazing crazy fun life and we- I traded it in for a boring normal one for all of us. I just want to take it back. Let's be us again. I miss you guys."

They looked at each other. "We miss you too," Rian spoke, "But that doesn't mean we can just get back into making music and touring again."

"Why not?" I asked, "I haven't stopped writing lyrics and before Jack went into his depression he played new stuff all the time."

"Wait what? Jack went into a depression?" Zack asked.

I looked at Jack apologetically and he sent me a small smile, assuring me it was okay, "Uh, yeah. It sucked. I mean, everything was just so dull and eventually I just became that way too." Jack grabbed my hand as he continued to make his speech, "But Lex brought me out of it. He helped me and he's saying all this because of me. I want the band back more than anything and I'm sure he does too but I know he's mostly just doing it for me... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad he was."

They were silent again. Rian shared a look with Cass and then Zack.

"I'm pregnant!" Cassadee blurted out of nowhere.

Rian turned to her, "What?"

She put her face in her hands, "I wanted to tell you later Ri, but I couldn't let you make any decisions not knowing about it... I'm pregnant."

"You're.. You.. A baby?" Rian stuttered.

Jack, Zack, and I just stared at the two of them as Cass nodded and said, "Yeah, in nine months."

"Wha... I just.. I don't even know what to do."

"I don't want you to not get back together in the band if that's what'll make you happy because if it were the other way around I wouldn't want you to take singing from me," she explained softly, "So if you really want to do this Ri, do it, but just know there's a little bit more than me waiting for you at home this time around."

We were all silent as Rian sorted out his thoughts. I took Jack's hand in mine again and gave it a reassuring squeeze, no matter what Rian choose we'd still change something to make it better.

"I need time," Rian said after a long period of silence. We all nodded, because that made sense. He deserved time to think it over. I'd want that too if I were him.

The food was decent and the service was kind of shitty but no one said anything. Small talk between Zack and Jack was our conversation peeks during the meal. Rian promised to call soon with the answer and rushed off with Cass at the end of the night.

When we were about to leave Zack stopped us.

"Just so you guys know I'm in," he informed us, "I miss it too. I hope Ri can sort it all out."

"Yeah, man," I said, "Me too. We'll catch you later buddy."

"Alright, see you guys."

"See ya," Jack and I both said in unison, heading towards the car so we could go home.

-

"What do you think Rian will say?" Jack asked me later that night while we were in bed. My head was in his lap as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I shrugged, "I don't know... If it were me I have no idea. Good thing you can't get pregnant, right Jack?"

He smacked my head lightly, "Shut up, babe. I mean it, like, what if he says no and we can't do anything?"

"We could do a duo career, of like, acoustic stuff..." I spit balled absentmindedly.

Jack smiled dreamily, "That would be kinda nice.."

"I know right, but it still wouldn't be like a big stage... I don't know either way is fine with me." I closed my eyes and nuzzled my head into his stomach, "'s long as I'm with you, baby."

"You're such a-" Jack was cut off by my phone ringing on the night stand. I sat up and grabbed it, overly groaning as I did.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Alex," Rian said through the phone, "Let's do it."

-

It was official.. Jack and I were in. Zack was in. Rian was in. We were gonna be All Time Low again. Jack was so happy and so was I, especially the day I got to quit my job.

We called out manager and had time in the studio booked for the next few months. We decided we'd put out another album but we wouldn't tell any of the fans about it yet. It could be a total surprise.

The writing took about a month and the recording took another one. I think it took such a small amount of time because we were all so bottled up creatively and it was nice to finally let it out.

Letting the album out and seeing that the fans were actually excited to have it was like a breath of fresh air. All Time Low was back. And we were there to stay.

Soon enough out manager made plans for a tour. Back on the road and on the tour bus again. I couldn't have felt more alive than I did at that time.

Right before our first show I planted my lips on Jack's just like the old days.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Fuck yeah," Jack replied with a huge smile.

We threw our arms up and ran out onto the stage in front of the roaring crowd, right where we belonged, together.


End file.
